


Kingdom

by osterac1999



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, everyone else makes a brief appearance (sans rich), her squip is elle woods, power trip? of course, she is having the trip of a lifetime folks, takes place during The Play, the play: jenna remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osterac1999/pseuds/osterac1999
Summary: The only accurate descriptor for this feeling was… white. Like freshly fallen snow. Fluffy and soft. But if you brushed that away, you’d see the sharp, slick ice underneath the surface. The white was a misnomer. If you stared long enough,thoughtabout it long enough, you’d see the sharp edges and bright, harsh pulse of it.





	Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> This is for jenna week!!! I love jenna and the mod so <3 <3 (disclaimer I wrote this in like less than an hour because I wanted to get something done so it's p short)

The only accurate descriptor for this feeling was… white. Like freshly fallen snow. Fluffy and soft. But if you brushed that away, you’d see the sharp, slick ice underneath the surface. The white was a misnomer. If you stared long enough, _thought_ about it long enough, you’d see the sharp edges and bright, harsh pulse of it.

It was more of a bleach than a cloud. 

Bleach was another descriptor. Jenna didn’t want to admit it, but it felt like every color was fading into a harsh white or, well, a platinum blonde. She could feel her own personality seeping away to make way for… whatever was happening. She couldn’t exactly recall any concrete facts, but she could feel something. Purpose. For what, she wasn’t sure.

She was slowly losing all sense of identity. All she could do now was complete the mission set to her by Elle Woods. But… what did improving her life have to do with Jeremy? 

A sharp zap hit her and she quickly erased that thought. Clearly, whatever was happening was for a reason and, really, who was she to deny that? She believed in destiny and this seemed to be it.

This seemed to be it.

 

 

Sitting atop a moving staircase, the entire thing creaking ominously under her, Jenna couldn’t help but feel powerful. She felt like an aloof ruler of a quickly crumbling kingdom. The crumbling kingdom being Jeremy, obviously. Really, he wasn’t designed for ruling the social hierarchy. Watching him struggle against his own SQUIP was laughable. If he just obeyed _completely_ , none of this would have happened. She looked around her, glancing briefly over her entourage. They’d need her soon.

She heard two sharp cries and watched as Jake poured out everyone’s _last hope_ onto the stage. Holding back a harsh laugh as he tossed it to the other end of the stage- toward her, she leaned back against the frail railing and watched them panic. Out of the corner of her eye, Elle Woods grinned down at her, a little more sinister than was warranted.

With a flick of her wrist, she sent Brooke and Chloe out to the stage. A smile slowly crept onto her face as she relished in the absolute power she felt. It slowly melted away into a frown as she saw what appeared to be Michael and Jeremy scheming. She flicked her wrist again and sent out the rest of her hoard. She deliberated for a moment before she pointed to Christine, having her stop.

“You stay here until I signal you,” Jenna commanded haughtily. With a blank smile, she nodded. “Good.” 

She descended the stairs grandly, watching as Michael attempted to sneak his way around the hoard. She bit out a laugh and strutted onto the stage, hands on her hips as she addressed him.

“I know what you’re doing, Michael.” She whispered harshly when he was within range, signaling for her entourage to grab him. “I know what _everyone’s_ doing, all the time.” At his frantic scrambling, she sneered. _You really can’t escape._

Before they could properly restrain him, he managed to toss the two-liter to Jeremy. No matter. Jeremy, like her, couldn’t resist the pull of the SQUIP. Why would he? With it, he could have it _all_. Every single thing in the world at his fingertips. 

Still, she felt the ghost of a hand on her shoulder, so she gestured for Christine to make her own grand entrance.

[ _His end goal._ ] Elle said, giving what could have been a pat, if she were real, on her shoulder. [ _You are doing_ amazing, _Jenna._ ] Pride flooded her, but she also couldn’t help but feel slightly sick at it. 

_This isn’t real._ A quiet part of her whispered. She cut it out harshly. Of course this was real. She was _right there!_

Everything was real.

Michael’s frantic yelling pulled her out of her own head and she clamped a hand over his mouth. The leer she gave him seemed to shut him up and he watched, somewhat desperately, as Jeremy froze in Christine’s presence.

There could be no way he could resist the one thing he wanted. He wasn’t better than her. He couldn’t deny the appeal of ruling over an entire population. Even if she had to give up her own power to make way for him, as long as she had _some_ she’d be fine. She deserved this. She had _always_ deserved this.

For a moment, he seemed to buy her act. Christine _was_ an actress, so that made sense. But, soon, he finally figured out what was insincere about her. Jenna couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed in her. She shook her head and refocused on the scene.

Jeremy seemed torn. She snorted. From atop her- metaphorical- throne, she couldn’t see why there was a struggle. He should say yes and take the proffered gift. The keys to a new kingdom. The keys to his new future. The keys to his end goal.

She only had a few seconds to panic when she saw Christine take the bottle, slowly drinking the last few drops. It became so deafeningly silent afterward as she seemed to shut down. A sense of foreboding filled her with a constant stream of _danger danger danger_ hitting her. Before she could do anything, she shot back up and began screaming. An intense shock and searing flashed up her spine and she also began screaming. This only lasted for a few moments before an oppressive darkness overtook her.

Jenna could still hear the warped screaming of Elle Woods as she finally faded completely into it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!! I really liked writing jenna as a pompous queen who ruled over the squipped students tbh
> 
> If you guys want to yell at me, my tumblr is @cuddlehoe


End file.
